


8 Months 1 Day, 1 Hour.

by Rymwho



Series: Months [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Difficult Decisions, Eden's Gate, F/F, G!P, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Nicole Haught Has a Penis, Post-Season/Series 03, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: Waverly y Doc regresan del jardín y parecían normales hasta que la joven Earp desarrollo algo inesperado.Hay una única solución para acabar con la maldición de los Earp y sellar las puertas del Jardín del Eden pero hay veces en que las ideas apestan.





	8 Months 1 Day, 1 Hour.

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor que me he tardado casi un año en actualizar y me disculpo por eso pero la verdad es me metí demasiado en el fandom de Catradora y eso ocupó mi tiempo libre.
> 
> Se que en el capitulo anterior dije que este sería el último capitulo pero la verdad es que me estaba quedando demasiado largo y entonces lo corté a la mitad (eso si que la última parte ya esta lista).
> 
> Para los nuevos lectores que van a leer este es su primer episodio les debo advertir que este es un fanfic G!P Nicole con Wayhaught y Wynhaught (las primeras dos partes.) así que si sientes curiosidad de la trama les recomiendo que regresen a la parte 3 titulado: 8 months, 1 day. que es donde la trama se desarrolla ya que las primeras dos partes de esta serie da un poco de contexto pero es puro smut Wynhaught.
> 
> Esta parte también servirá para seguir desarrollando la trama.

“¡¿Como pudiste dejar que se la llevaran?!” exclamo Jeremy caminando en círculos mientras se agarraba su cabeza que procesaba todo . Todo esto es malo, muy malo.

El y Robin se encontraban en las oficinas de Black Badge esperando las actualizaciones del brotp #WynHaught (donde su querido novio le dio la idea del nombre). Creyeron que sería sencillo sacar a sus amigos del Jardín pero lo que no esperaban fue el hecho de que el jardín también se llevo a la pelirroja.

“Todo sucedió rápido.” Protesto Wynonna mientras a su lado estaba un Robin silencioso curando sus heridas. “Llegamos a este estúpido lugar donde Nicole abrió la puerta como ordenaste y entonces esas estúpidas ramas la atraparon” redactó los hechos defendiéndose “y al final se la llevaron.”

Jeremy murmuró cosas inaudibles siguiendo dando vueltas por el lugar pensando en una solución.

Robin le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Wynonna. La heredera bajo la cabeza en silenció sin creer que no solo perdió a su hermanita y a Doc sino que también acaba de perder a Nicole, una de las personas mas importantes de su vida que en los últimos meses le había dado pasión y cariño que tanto necesitaba.

“¡Muy bien! Perdimos a nuestra Haughtdog ¿alguien tiene otro plan?”

Jeremy se detuvo y vio a Robin que solo levanto los hombros.

* * *

“¡MALDICIÓN!” Gritó Nicole con frustración golpeando sin parar la gran puerta de metal que permanecía cerrada “¡ABRETE!” Gritó nuevamente y entonces dejo de golpear la puerta y trato de concentrarse para abrir la puerta con su anillo como la primera vez.

La puerta sin embargo no se abrió.

La pelirroja soltó un gruñido de frustración pateando solo una vez la puerta de metal con toda su fuerza. Con la respiración agitada tratando de calmarse paso sus dedos por su cabello rojo dándose la vuelta para ver el lugar en donde estaba.

El lugar era muy espacioso y de color blanco, no había cielo o un sol pero se sentía agradable el ambiente, miro al suelo que estaba cubierto de césped verde con flores muy vivas de diferente colores, mas allá pudo ver una pequeña colina donde encima de este hubo un gran árbol frondoso. Nicole caminó por el lugar dándose cuenta que también hubo algunos estanques de agua cristalina tentándole la idea de beber pero se tenía que concentrar primero, y entonces subió a la colina donde vio al gran árbol gigante con un tronco enorme donde le dio la vuelta para ver algo que la dejo paralizada por la sorpresa con los ojos llenándose de lagrimas.

“Waverly...”

* * *

“Dudo que fabricar otro anillo con restos de ADN de Nicole funcione.” Dijo Jeremy con su mano en su mentón en posición de pensante por la idea que le sugirió Wynonna. Los 3 amigos seguían en el bosque dando diferentes sugerencias e ideas de como sacar a sus amigos del jardín.

“¡Ugh!” bufo Wynonna con fastidio “como algo tan sencillo puedes hacer que se escuche tan...tan nerd?”

“Quiero pensar que Nicole también debe estar averiguando de como salir del otro la-”

Robin fue interrumpido cuando hubo un fuerte estruendo surgiendo de las escaleras y los 3 amigos vieron como la puerta de metal volvía aparecer permaneciendo por unos segundos estáticos antes de que la puerta se abriera por completo y con una luz blanca cegando a todos por unos segundos antes de que desapareciera de nuevo. Wynonna abrió lentamente sus ojos para ver con sorpresa a Waverly Earp encima de Nicole que la abrazaba por las caderas.

“¡WAVERLY” Grito Wynonna con emoción y felicidad corriendo a su hermanita que se sentó encima de la pelirroja con confusión. La heredera pudo observar que Waverly lucía exactamente igual como el día en que se había marchado.

“¿Wynonna?” susurro la pequeña Earp con confusión antes de ser abordada por su hermana mayor que le dio un gran abrazo escuchando como lloraba. La pequeña Earp estaba confundida ¿porque su hermana se veía diferente de la última vez que la vio? Si solo pasaron minutos en estar encerrada.

“Ughhhh...” Gimió Nicole por el dolor.

“Sabía que podías hacerlo Huaghtdog!” Grito Wynonna con felicidad ayudando a una Nicole levantarse.

Waverly también noto que Nicole también parecía diferente.

“¡Doc!”

Las 3 mujeres escucharon el gritó y voltearon a ver como Jeremy abrazaba al viejo vaquero mientras que Robin le daba palmadas en su espalda. Doc al igual que ella no habían cambiado pero los demás si... ¿cuanto tiempo había pasado? Todo era tan confuso.

Entonces algo se revolvió en su estomago y antes de que pudiera hacer algo terminó vomitando en el suelo haciendo que su hermana y Nicole se preocuparan por ella.

“Waverly” Dijo Nicole arrodillándose y golpeando la espalda de la mujer mas pequeña. “¿Estas bien?”

“Estoy bien, solo ese estúpido vomito que no me deja en paz desde que entre en el jardín.” dijo la joven mujer limpiándose la boca con su bufanda “¿Porque se ven diferentes?”

Ambas mujeres se vieron.

* * *

El grupo de amigos regresó a la estación de Policía donde fueron recibidos por el murmureo de los policías que vieron nuevamente a Doc y a Waverly haciendo que se incomodaran. Jeremy hizo unas pruebas para verificar el estado o posibles alteraciones de las dos personas, después de eso Robin llevo a Doc a la oficina de Nicole donde le dejaron dormir.

El resto estaba en la oficina de Black Badge donde la cabeza de Waverly se apoyó en el hombro izquierdo de Nicole tomando su mano esperando los resultados de Jeremy y de Robin. Wynonna miro desde la esquina a la pareja manteniendo su mirada fija en la pelirroja recordando que las noches de sexo sin compromiso habían terminado finalmente.

Necesitaba un fuerte trago.

Entonces Jeremy entró en la oficina junto a Robin con diferentes papeles en sus manos presumiendo los análisis que revelaría diferentes cosas.

“Muy bien. Ambos no presentan daños de ningún tipo así como trauma o lesiones” hablo Jeremy “Lo cual es muy positivo ya que pensamos que habría una gran probabilidad en que perdieran la memoria en el jardín o cuando regresaran...” siguió hablando leyendo los papeles “¿Posibles cambios físicos?” entonces reduce la velocidad de sus palabras. “En Doc no encontramos nada pero en Waverly...” se detiene tratando de pensar de como comenzar la explicación.

“¿Que ocurre con Waverly?” preguntó Nicole confundida ya que Jeremy se veía animado hace unos segundos.

“Bueno para comenzar y gracias a los datos proporcionados es que el tiempo entre el jardín y nuestro plano humano es completamente diferente... aquí han pasado 8 meses desde que desaparecieron pero en el jardín solo 8 horas explicando del porque se ven iguales con la misma ropa con las que se fueron pero... pero hay algo en Waverly que cambió.”

Wynonna asintió lentamente tratando de entender todo lo que le decía el científico loco “¿Que ocurre con ella?” pregunta finalmente viendo a su hermanita que se veía confundida.

“El vomito que esta sufriendo no es por ninguna enfermedad sino porque Waverly esta embarazada.” Finaliza el científico evitando ver a los ojos de la pareja recién unida. 

El silenció dominaba en la oficina donde lo único que pudo escuchar fue el sonido del ventilador encendido. La pareja quedo totalmente paralizada del shock por la gran revelación y la joven Earp solo podía abrir y cerrar las boca constantemente tratando de decir algo pero nada salía. ¿como fue posible? 

Nicole estaba pálida como un fantasma apretando con todas sus fuerzas la suave mano de su novia ¿un niño ahora?¿como es posible?¿ocurrió algo en el jardín que Waverly no ha contado? Las preguntas inundaron su cabeza y miro de reojo a su novia con incredulidad. 

Entonces el silenció se marchó al momento de que Wynonna gruño con rabia y saco la peacmaker donde apuntó directamente a la cabeza del científico que se puso nervioso al ver el cañón del arma. La heredera quería negar lo que estaba escuchando creyendo que Jeremy claramente se le cayo un tornillo de la cabeza ¿su hermana embarazada? Pero que clase de jugarreta del destino fue eso? Su hermanita vivió 8 largas horas llena de angustia y miedo sin saber lo que ha pasado y ahora cuando sale resulta que esta embarazada? ¿de quien fue el bebe? Sintió asco de si misma al pensar que el niño era de Nicole. 

“Explicate Chetri!” Gruño la heredera.

Jeremy comenzó a explicar nuevamente levantando sus brazos en señal de rendición “Como dije, el tiempo y las reglas entre ambos planos son diferentes mientras que aquí han pasado 8 meses, en el jardín fueron 8 horas.”

Entonces Waverly salió de su shock inicial recordando algo. “Pero... solo tuve sexo con Nicole antes de que yo y Wynonna buscáramos a Bulshar y el Jardín nos atrapara ¿como un posible embarazo avanzara rápido en cuestión de horas y minutos?” Todo fue muy confuso en estos momentos que la espantaba y deseando que estuviera en estos momentos en su casa acurrucada con Nicole.

Entonces Robin habló:

“Al parecer tu condición angelical aunado al estar en un plano celestial como es el Jardín hizo que tu embarazo acortara el plazo del embarazo y al tomar muestras de sangre pudimos calcular al menos un mes embarazo [...] queremos pensar que al entrar de nuevo al plano terrenal tu embarazo regresara a la normalidad.”

Waverly escuchó con horror y entonces miró a su novia que tenía la cabeza baja “Nicole...” intento decir la Earp menor haciendo que Nicole la viera con tristeza.

“Lo se cariño.” respondió Nicole “saldremos de está” finalizo dándole un pequeño beso en la cabeza lleno de amor y cariño.

“Lo bueno de todo esto es que ahora tenemos el modo de sellar el Jardín del Edén y si conseguimos la otra llave podremos conseguir sellar la maldición de los Earps.”

Wynonna bajo su arma confundida por las palabras de Robin que antes le había dicho otra cosa.

“¡Espera!” habló la heredera mirando a Robin “Dijiste que si mi hermana lograba el embarazo por parte de Nicole entonces la puerta del jardín junto con la maldición de los Earps se sellarían por completo ¿porque ahora te refieres SOLAMENTE la puerta del jardín? “

“¿Embarazarme?” preguntó Waverly confundida viendo a su hermana “¿De que hablas?”

“Robin y Jeremy aseguraron que si te rescatábamos y lograbas embarazarte de _‘Adán’_ ya que tu eres ‘_Eva’_ ” indicó a la pareja sentada “La puerta del Jardín junto con la maldición de los Earps acabarían por completo.” explicó la Earp mayor. “Pero ahora el novio del científico loco nos cambió las cosas ¿porque?”

Waverly se quedó en silenció asintiendo lentamente. ¿Es que nadie le iba a dar un respiro? Técnicamente ella y Nicole iban a ser obligadas a tener un bebé en contra de su voluntad cuando saliera del jardín por el bien mayor del pueblo y de la familia. La Earp menor toco su vientre ligeramente hinchado donde ya había vida.

Ambos novios se vieron por unos seguros discutiendo en silencio para saber quien daría la explicación que podría desatar la furia de la heredera hasta que Jeremy finalmente hizo señas de que Robin prosiguiera.

“Veras Wynonna...” siguió el rubio lentamente viendo el arma en la mano de la heredera. “No me odien por favor...” vaciló.

“Por un demonio **¡Robin!**” Grito Waverly ahora que la actitud nerviosa del chico no la ayudaba en nada.

“Nicole es nuestro _‘Adán’_ pero moderno y hipster que se encargó de procrear con nuestra angelical _‘Eva’_ que sellaría la puerta del jardín así como la maldición pero hubo datos ‘erróneos’ que cambiaron el panorama...” toma un largo respiro preparándose en caso de terminar corriendo por su vida “No tomamos en cuenta el hecho de que Waverly no es una Earp de sangre.”

“Seguimos sin entender” hablo la heredera seriamente. No le gustaba por donde iban las palabras de su amigo y en especial a que apartara a Waverly de la ecuación ya que no era una Earp de sangre.

“La procreación entre Nicole y Waverly únicamente sellara al Jardín del Edén pero la maldición de los Earps no acabara incluso si matas a los demonios, no se sellara y para sellarlo la heredera de los Earps deberá procrear con _‘Adán’_.” finalizo.

Robin miro por unos segundos como el rostro sombrío de Wynonna cambió a una de furia y entonces corrió por toda la oficina mientras que

la heredera la perseguía lanzando maldiciones y cosas al azar al pobre hombre que suplicó por su vida.

“¡Maldita sea Jett!” Gritó con furia la heredera por la gran estupidez que acaba de escuchar “¡¿Pero que mierda de respuesta y solución fue esa?!” Bramó con furia persiguiendo al rubio.

Jeremy se acercó a la pareja sentada que se abrazaban con fuerza tratando de recuperarse de la situación, la cabeza de Waverly estaba enterrada en el cuello de la mujer mas alta murmurando cosas inaudibles mientras que Nicole presionaba su barbilla en la parte posterior de la cabeza de su novia temblando ante la idea. Es cierto que Nicole ha tenido muchas veces sexo con la heredera pero la idea de tener un bebe con ella la asustaba.

“Jeremy, por favor dime que hay otra opción” suplicó la pelirroja a su amigo.

Jeremy miró a la pareja con tristeza odiando dar siempre las malas noticias.

“Nicole, incluso si Wynonna acaba con todos los renacidos eso no habrá servido para nada mientras que no se selle la maldición por completo...” dijo bajamente. “Ya no veo otra solución.”

La pelirroja cerro sus ojos y lloró tranquilamente. La idea de tener nuevamente sexo con Wynonna podría haberle parecido divertido hace unas semanas pero ahora que su novia había regresado con un bebe suyo esperando la idea no le gustaba y mucho menos embarazar a su mejor amiga.

“Espera...” dijo de repente la joven Earp saliendo de su escondite del cuello de Nicole. Esnifo las lagrimas y se limpió con sus mangas. “Eso significa que nuestros antepasados no pudieron sellar o romper la maldición porque no estaba Nicole?"

“Es una buena pregunta...” dijo Jeremy “Quiero pensar o suponer que cada heredero tuvo su propio _‘Adán’_ o _‘Eva’_ que se reiniciaba al momento de que nacía un nuevo heredero de los Earps...”

Todo esto apestaba.


End file.
